300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Erza Scarlet
'Abilities' ---- Fairy Queen - Clear Heart Clothing Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'For each 5% of Erza's missing Health, increases her Life Steal and Attack Damage by 1%. For each 5% of Erza's missing Mana, increases her Attack Speed and Movement Speed by 2%. ---- 'Thorns of Benisakura Q' 'Cost: '''30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana ' Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds'' *Active - 'Erza assaults while slashing her Demon Blade Crimson Sakura in the target direction for a short distance, dealing 50/90/130/170/210 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. If Erza hits on an enemy hero while within the process of assault, the target will be knocked up into the air and the assault will be stopped. ---- 'Kiss of Benisakura W' 'Cost: '''40 Mana ' Cooldown: 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 seconds'' *Active - 'Erza strikes on the target enemy, dealing 60/95/130/165/200 + AD physical damage to them. If Erza has Health percentage lesser than the target, the target is imprisoned for 0.5 seconds. Each basic attack can reduce the cooldown of 'Kiss of Benisakura W' by 1 second. Each cast of 'Kiss of Benisakura W' can reduce the cooldown of 'Thorns of Benisakura Q' by 1 second. When you kill an enemy unit by using this skill, reduces the cooldown of 'Thorns of Benisakura Q' by 2 seconds, resets the cooldown of 'Kiss of Benisakura W' and refunds 50% of this skill's Mana cost (this skill can reset Erza's basic attacks). *Note - ''Activating this skill resets Erza's basic attack animation. ---- Ring of Benisakura E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Static Cooldown: '''10 seconds *Active - 'After 1.5 seconds of the activation, deals 50/80/110/140/170 + AD physical damage to all enemies within an outer radius around Erza and reduces their Movement Speed by 10% for 2 seconds. Each enemy hit by the damage from the outer radius reduces the cooldown of '''Benisakura's Kiss W by 1 second. When the outer radius deals damage, the inner radius around Erza also deals 70/115/160/205/250 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reduces their healing effect by 50% for 3 seconds while adding a mark effect to them that lasts for 6 seconds. When the enemy hero with mark effect deals damage to Erza, the mark will reduce target's Attack Damage and Ability Power by 5% for 2 seconds, stacking up to 2 times. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''The debuff effect of the outer radius can also affect on enemies at the inner radius. ---- Faith of Benisakura R Cost: '- ' Cooldown: '''130 / 120 / 110 seconds *Active - 'Erza increases her own Movement Speed by 200% for 2 seconds and her own Health can't be dropped below 0 while taking this effect. Her basic attacks on any enemy unit while having this skill effect will instantly force her to assault through the target before ending up behind them (can't be used on the same target more than once), dealing 200/300/400 + AD physical damage and stunning them for 0.1 seconds, and granting herself a shield effect that can withstand 100/225/350 + AD damage for 10 seconds. *Note - ''Assaulting on multiple targets will not apply the shield effect more than once. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes